Luigi vs Yang
Luigi vs Yang is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifty-second DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 12! Super Mario vs RWBY! The siblings of two red heroes get ready to throw down in a battle of the overshadowed against the overshadowing! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A green pipe appeared in the middle of a grassy area in Patch. Luigi walked down the nearest road, where he came face to face with a hulking monster: a Grimm. "WAH!" Luigi cried as the monster struck out at him with a claw, the plumber rolled backwards and carried on dodging the advancing monster. He then began setting up a Green Missile, but as he was ready to fire he was struck from behind. This time, it wasn't by a Grimm however- it was the fist of the huntress Yang Xiao Long. Luigi catapulted into the Grimm's chest, knocking it out cold. He picked himself back up, eye twitching in anger. "That's that." Yang remarked, dusting off her palms. Luigi decided to return the favour. As Yang hopped on her bike, Luigi picked up a POW block and threw it down, knocking Yang off her bike. Yang gritted her teeth. "So, that's how you want to play it?" she asked, picking herself up and walking towards Luigi. The green plumber had a look of determination. "I'mma gonna win!" Here we go! Luigi threw down multiple fireballs at Yang, who sidestepped them and rushed in on the plumber. Luigi jumped, and delivered a cyclone attack to punch Yang several times and then ultimately launch her into a tree. Yang recovered well, punching the nearby fruit from the tree at her foe. Luigi countered them with punches and then fired off a Green Missile. Yang telegraped Luigi's position and uppercut the plumber before the attack could connect. She then smashed his face into the ground before letting loose with round upon round of dust crystals. Luigi tried to stand firm, but he couldn't stand up to the punishment forever. He was forced to retreat momentarily, and take a new item out to engage the huntress. The poltergeist made its presence known early, as Luigi used it to begin sucking up Yang's projectile attacks. Yang grabbed on to a tree branch to prevent being sucked in herself, but eventually she lost her grip and fell towards the plumber. Luigi deactivated the vacuum as Yang got in close, and delivered an attempted Super Jump Punch, but Yang did just about enough to avoid the brunt of the blow. She then grabbed Luigi by the nose with one hand, and pulled her other one back, winding up a hard strike. She connected with several gut punches, but Luigi wasn't out of it yet. He quickly used his Cyclone attack again to separate himself from the aggressive huntress. He then delivered a short range Green Missile, knocking Yang spine first into a nearby rock. Luigi then grabbed a hammer and slugged it right into Yang's chest. The huntress flew into the higher parts of a tree, but grabbed a branch and broke it off. She then threw it down towards Luigi who had tried to pursue with wall bouncing. The plumber was knocked back to the ground, and Yang used her Ember Celicas to shoot several more parts of logs towards Luigi. The green wonder quickly leapt up and summoned electricity to his hand. "Thunder!" he announced, throwing the static energy towards Yang. The huntress took cover behind a tree, before using the recoil of her weapon to close down the gap between herself and Luigi. He caught her with a kick to the face, but Yang no sold the damage, returning with a shot to the side of the head. She then punched Luigi directly on the nose three times, each shot with more and more venom. "I wouldn't aim there so much if it wasn't such an obvious target." she remarked, going for a fourth strike on the same spot. Luigi shot a hand out, grabbing the strike. He then headbutted Yang and threw her overhead. He leapt up after her, delivering a Super Jump Punch. Yang flew for ages, as Luigi summoned thunder and lightning above her, blasting her back to the floor with tremendous impact. The plumber walked towards her body, which showed signs of damage as her aura crackled a bit. Luigi lifted Yang up, pulling her by the arm when her second one shot up, catching Luigi in the chin. Luigi skidded backwards, but between him and Yang emerged the Grimm that had been knocked out a few moments before. "Back for more?" Yang challenged, punching the Grimm in the neck, before leaping over the back of him and punching it in the head, this time killing it. As the Grimm faded away, Luigi reemerged with a hammer blow to the back. Yang faceplanted her bike, which really pissed her off this time. She activated her semblance, exploding into an aura of fire. "Oh no!" Luigi cried as Yang rushed him, punching him in the stomach and chest several times. She then kicked him in the back and delivered an axe handle which buried Luigi in the ground momentarily. Realising that Yang's semblance was a tricky customer, Luigi tried to evade it by leaping onto a nearby tree branch. Yang happily punched the tree in half, bringing Luigi tumbling down to the ground. She then delivered a stiff right hand to the underside of his chin, blasting Luigi into nearly unconsciousness. As he wobbled to his feet, Yang dived in. He timed it just right. He activated the Negative Zone, which slowed all the momentum out of Yang's attack and delivered niggling damage that sapped her aura. Luigi kept the radius as wide as possible, and grabbed his mallet, spiking Yang against the floor several times, and then clobbering her against a tree trunk. Her aura was clearly diminished at this point. She struggled to her feet, but something had rushed in behind her. A King Taijitu. The snake bit down on her bottom half, trapping her momentarily. As Yang punched desperately, Luigi fired a Green Missile. He hit in the upper half of the huntress' body, separating it as the Grimm disappeared with the remainder of Yang's corpse. Luigi watched the snake escape. "Mamma Mia..." he complained, before getting out of there. He summoned a Red Star and used the flight suit to fly over the forest. Maybe the next person he met wouldn't be so hostile? DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Luigi! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Fire Duel Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights